


kisses from the outside....that's all I need

by mistress_shiny



Series: The rhythm was all I needed to hear [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex, Wet Clothing, mild restraint, no seriously, so mild you'll blink and miss it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress_shiny/pseuds/mistress_shiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico hesitated before knocking, he didn’t know if this is what they were doing, he didn’t really know what they were doing. But Kimi had sent him a text with where he was staying and his room number, so he figured that was as much of an invitation as he would get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kisses from the outside....that's all I need

Bahrain testing 1 - February 2014

Nico hesitated before knocking, he didn’t know if this is what they were doing, he didn’t really know what they were doing. But Kimi had sent him a text with where he was staying and his room number, so he figured that was as much of an invitation as he would get. He knocked.  
The door opened and Kimi stood there, shirtless and very wet, a towel slung low about his hips. Nico bit his lip and looked away, suddenly shy.  
“Hi, I just thought...”

Kimi smiled, well, Nico figured it was a smile, with Kimi sometimes he wasn’t sure if he was smiling or baring his teeth like one predator to another. He allowed himself to peek at the water slowly dripping down Kimi’s chest. Christ, he was half-hard already, still standing in the hallway.

“You thought good.” Kimi reached out and pulled him into the room allowing the door to close behind him. Kimi stepped away allowing the towel to fall from his hips as he stepped back into the bathroom. The water was still running and steam hung thickly in the air. Kimi stepped back into the spacious shower ducking his head under the water. He turned back to Nico and wiped the water from his face. He was definitely smiling this time.  
“Well, are you coming in?”

Nico pulled his shirt over his head not worrying about the buttons and toed out of his sneakers as he crossed the room. He was standing just at the edge of the spray still in his jeans, watching as the water ran down the smooth planes of Kimi’s body when the man huffed with impatience and pulled him under the spray.

The water was hot against his cool skin but Kimi’s mouth was hotter as it traced a line up his neck, finally finding his lips in a bruising kiss. Nico swallowed his protest about his quickly soaking jeans as Kimi’s hands splayed over his skin, twisting in his hair and guiding them under the torrent of water. Nico felt like he was drowning and Kimi’s mouth was the only thing keeping him afloat.  
“First my scarf, now my jeans?” He asked as he took a gasping breath.Kimi shrugged and pulled him back in. “What do you have against my clothes?”

“You look fuckable like this, I didn’t want to wait.” He kissed him again and Nico allowed his hands to follow the path of the water down Kimi’s smooth back until they found his hips and pulled Kimi to him until their bodies were flush. A low rumble sounded from Kimi’s chest and he bucked his hips against the wet, rough fabric of Nico’s jeans. Nico rolled his hips and watched as Kimi’s eyes fluttered closed, drops of water clinging to his eyelashes. He twined his hands with the Finn’s and in a swift movement pushed Kimi back against the cool tile of the shower, his hands grasping the other man’s wrists firmly above his head. Kimi struggled for a moment testing him, but stilled underneath his grip as Nico nipped at his bottom lip. The kiss was slow, filthy and wanting and Nico thought that maybe he could come from this alone. This naked, wet, pliant Kimi was nothing like he’d ever imagined. He nudged Kimi’s legs apart with his wet, denim clad leg and leant in, their cocks grinding against each other separated by the soaked fabric. 

He released Kimi’s wrists as he allowed himself to slide down the man’s body, dragging his stubble across a sensitive nipple before soothing it with his tongue. Then kissing and licking down the flat lines of his stomach before stopping to nip at the curve of his hip. Kimi shivered beneath his hands despite the heat of the still flowing water. Kimi’s hands tangled in his wet hair as Nico sucked hard at the ridge of his hip, marking the pale skin with teeth and tongue.

Nico pulled back, running fingertips over angry skin, admiring his handiwork. Kimi stared down at him, heat flushing his cheeks and his pupils wide as he pulled a thumb over Nico’s lips. Nico flicked his tongue out before sucking at the smooth pad of Kimi’s thumb. He freed his own aching cock from his soaked jeans and he stroked it firmly as Kimi replaced his thumb with two fingers. Kimi pressed his hard cock in alongside his fingers and Nico groaned as he stretched to take it all in. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, Kimi hissed and pulled him to his feet taking both their cocks in his hand and stroking them. Nico leaned in, his lips finding pale skin as he thrust into Kimi’s hands. The water and the friction were too much and he found himself shaking in orgasm as the Finn gripped them both tightly. Kimi pressed his smooth cheek against Nico’s stubble covered one, and came, a torrent of broken words falling against Nico’s skin.

They stood gasping for a moment, then Kimi reached for a tube of body wash and gently began to clean them both. Nico stole kisses where he could but Kimi wasn’t to be distracted. Once he considered them both clean enough he flicked the taps off and nudged Nico out of the shower handing him a giant fluffy towel.

He didn’t know what to do now, his jeans weren’t fit to wear in public, he supposed he could ask to borrow some clothes. Nico grabbed his wet clothes and wrapped the towel around his waist. He stepped into the bedroom as Kimi hung up the phone. Nico bit his lip as Kimi unashamedly looked him up and down.

“There’s a spare bathrobe in the cupboard, Housekeeping is coming to get your clothes.” Kimi was throwing his own laundry into a bag, he was already dressed in a pair of comfy looking sweatpants.

“You don’t have to do that, I can just borrow some pants and I’ll get out of here.” Nico ran a self conscious hand through his damp hair.

Kimi raised an eyebrow at him as he crossed the room, taking the pile of clothing from him before reaching behind him to pull the robe from the wardrobe.  
“Stay. I was only going to watch the TV anyway. There’s mineral water in the fridge. Make yourself comfortable.” He bustled past Nico as there was a knock at the door. 

Nico stepped out of view as Kimi handed the laundry to the Housekeeper. He frowned and shrugged into the robe. Kimi returned and nudged him towards the bed, Nico relented and propped himself awkwardly against the headboard. He watched as Kimi grabbed drinks from the fridge and played with the remotes until he settled on a channel playing tennis. He wanted to leave, just sneak out while they were both still caught up in post coital bliss like Kimi had in Singapore. He found himself again uncertain about what exactly they were doing.  
“You like tennis right?” Kimi asked as he flopped down beside Nico, pressing into his side.  
“Are you this nice to all the boys you fuck?” Nico found himself blurting out. His eyes widened as he realised what he said and he felt Kimi stiffen beside him.  
“No wait, I didn’t mean that, it’s just, half the paddock would bend over backwards to get your attention and I, I don’t know what we are doing.”  
Kimi huffed out a breath.  
“It’s easy, we’re friends, I like watching you come. It doesn’t have to be anything else. And now we’re watching tennis, OK?”  
A blush spread across Nico’s cheeks.  
“Ok.”  
Nico didn’t have the heart to tell Kimi the tennis was a replay, and he explained the rules when Kimi asked. Eventually the tennis became hockey and this time it was Kimi’s turn to explain and Nico found himself absently tracing the lines of Kimi’s tattoos as he spoke. He’s pretty sure he fell asleep before the end but he woke up to the sound of the weather channel and his dry set of clothes on the night table.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always to my Amazing beta @larascasse without you this would not be the fic it is and the ending certainly wouldn't be anywhere near as good.  
> Fic & Series Titles comes from the Chet Faker Song - I'm Into You


End file.
